World Building Session 02
Back to the Episode list. Timestamps are for the Twitch Vod !Adams Youtube |- | |'Adams Twitch' |} Synths are a no-go, but how much are robots still used? (0:08:51) * Old tech * Fronax has badass robots * TL4 robots * Not perfect synths but can’t betray us * Cool roombas * Limited VI Can you clarify some knowledge on what the Houses know about Serpens, Crux and Cygnus? There’s a lot of disagreement on what we know IC vs. what you implied in the previous videos. (0:10:10) * Cygnus invented synths, spread them, and had a plan to beam out kill codes so they could seize control * Crux found this out, and began a war to save everyone (church backed) * Crux is saving us! * Serpens killed the emperox - high crime * Crux should disband the house but assassin is hiding at the church * Someone had to do it * Politically tense * Punishment is hypocritical * Important b/c psy academy * Synths were “very real threat” * Crux wanted them off the throne?? - tin foil hats * Crux violated peace accords by bombing * V complicated * If you’re a noble, empire supports you - nothing without the empire - agree to the pretty lie: “crux saved us” * Assassin is a metaphor for what could happen to the house Is psiball the biggest sport in the sector? (0:14:00) * Number of psi’s/people who want to psiball/people who are good * Not many players but huge spectator sport * Fancy and cool, but not biggest * flashy/important In families of mixed House heritage - say, the mother is Vela, the father is Aquila - what house does the child belong to? Is this decided by the parents? Does the child get a say when it’s old enough? What if they’re on a ship of a third party? (0:15:13) * There’s a reason to marry - important minor/not important major etc * They decide and register intent for which house they belong to - one person gives up house officially * Same as leaving house for ACRE etc * All kids become that house, binary marriage, multi marriage etc * Child doesn’t get a say * Can get out by quitting or marry into another house * Adult at 14 * Acre can't get back nobility unless married or gifted back * Church ritual where you burn house flag * Bastards - if lineage proven, the house is forced to accept but treat like shit; legit by blood * You can be expelled or kicked out of nobility * Church needs to do it tho * Church can refuse - bribeees How scientifically literate is the average citizen in the Empire? Is pseudoscience like holistic medicine, acupuncture, herbal remedies commonplace, or is that something most people scoff at? (0:19:13) * Depends on planet * TL4 is more advanced than earth (TL3) * U know how to program, and better than top of earth? * Pseudoscience is a thing because people want to believe shit * Flat imperial prime???? * Ten y/o on lovelace that run circles around TL4 scientists * Triangle brats are super smart I just don’t get religion in sci-fi. (0:21:15) * Part of culture, not a TL1 rain praying * Community based, not religion only * Can't really disprove god, and church supports that shit * Faith and science are not counterproductive - following a moral compass * (probs don't need to keep this, but good to consider?) How much of Vagrant’s living history can we play with? Can we get some major events in the timeline established to use as benchmarks? (0:23:29) * Contradictions likely because it’s not seen! * Don't take it personal * Have to adjust - multiple truths for differing beliefs * Put stuff in the wiki! (THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!) * No aggressive statements (like this one) * Not too much content - not more than can be used? * Make cities, go into smaller levels! There are currently some outer rim planets with the Alien Civilization tag and Friendly Foe tag. What do you imagine for alien species to fit these planets and lore surrounding alien-empire relationships? 0:25:26) * Most aliens are ostensibly dead or living in ghettos * Hyper defended outposts to tell aliens to fuck off * Some are TL1/2, some TL5? * We fucked em up, ran em over and fucked back off to our own planets * Church repentant isn't a joke - genocide sucks and aliens can teach us shit * They’re civilisations!! I’m a young psychic at the Academy and I’ve heard rumors of a secret organization picking out students for their shady psi-assassination program. Is this true? (0:27:21) * Totally have an olympic sized pool on the roof ;) Because/thanks to the assassination of the Emperor, do you think that there is a group of Serpens that are rogue psychic masters that might have rogue psychic academies in the shadows or teach criminals? (0:27:51) * Yes, all houses have scummy shit * Are they doing a shady thing? Yes. * Deniable assets and secret shit? Nonsense! * Lots of levels of what’s “real” Did Reticulum originally start as two Houses - crafting and dueling - and merge into one, or did the division form over time, or something else entirely? (0:29:11) * aquila(fight)/fronax(build) branches * Previous house that broke up * Open to whatever retics come up with! * Who knows how to make good shit? Fornax! * Lyra death cults? fighting/crafting/deathhhh There’s been some debate within House Reticulum as to what sort of cultural influence we want to draw on or incorporate. The primary contention is views on whether we’re more Japanese-based or fit the crafter-warrior split over broader East Asian influence. I was wondering if you have any specific vision or input that would help inform this decision. (0:30:23) * Boring - unwilling to be influenced by other cultures! * Look for stuff and mix things in! * People are from other places! * Buddhist death cult whaddup * 14 red dogs not all chinese! * ~Multiculture~ but respect that shit! * There are people who believe this shit, don't be a dingus about it * Why is it part of the faction? Give good reasons! Not just a token inclusion! * Make up cool shit! You're all cool! Do all psychics stay with House Serpens? I’m assuming there are psychic people for hire, or are all MES patients strictly controlled? (0:33:32) * Academy is a combo hospital and academy * Training! But not just belong to serpens * Indoctrination???????? * Alumni, * Informed, but not owning them * Lies we don't indoctrinate people (what adam said) * >.> Brain-in-a-jar cyborgs? Are they a thing and can I hook them up to my Death Star? (0:34:26) * Guild does cyborg brain stuff as experiment * Toying around with big brother ideas, any concrete lore ideas on the origin of prism? (0:35:30) * Blood eagle! * Secret police, spying on everyone * Tragic backstory * It was a bad time * Shh dont tell At PRISM, we’re been toying around with some practical ideas about our Big Brother a-la “1984” aspect: technologies, programming, relationships with other factions. Do you have any concrete lore ideas about where PRISM came from that would explain our more sinister side? (0:35:30) * Blood eagle! * Secret police, spying on everyone * Tragic backstory * It was a bad time * Shh dont tell The UPC has outright goals of being anti-noble, anti-imperial or pro-people in order to be part of the faction. It would be what keeps multiple subfactions united and not at each other’s throats. Could there be subfactions that are pro-imperial, sort of like reformists or conservatives, or would the setting of the UPC be too against it? (0:36:32) * Rejection of the status quo as the only unifying thing * Fuck everything you all suck * But what if i'm king? * But what if sell everything? * Make up your mind guys * NO MORE * Revolution! No clue what do due after this Will there be any way for factions to create missions for the players? (0:37:47) * YES * If they leave crux, it will be expanded * Pit PCs against enemies??? Are there rules or limits to interhouse conflict? Is open was between Houses accepted by the Emperor, or are the imperial edicts or rules restricting the use of force? (0:38:21) * Yes rules! * Accords of peace - open war was Bad * Duels are Good! * We’ll neeeever have another civil war * Hire deathless to do it for you * Peaceable kingdom - not broken if you don’t know it was you that bought the deathless turn! * If a noble house makes an unprovoked force order, then they’re in huge trouble - DO NOT DO PLS * Minor house separation through trickery? How mobile are the Aquilan legions? Do they have large Fornax ships, or are they mostly landlocked with small supporting ships? (0:40:25) * Fornax sells big bomby ships * Mostly landing crew * Best captains captain, regardless of house - lots of fornax captains * Aquila have lots of ship tho! What is the common person's attitude towards A.C.R.E., both employees and non-employees? (0:41:14) * Lots of “common” people * Feeds us, super rich * Phat duckets * Own all these sub systems, and nobles can just join for the money * Hunger, resentment, hate - lots of opinions What was the relationship between A.C.R.E. and the Empire/Emperor when Cygnus was still around? (0:42:23) * Supply tanks and biomass * Factories, massive infrastructure to birth a species * Acre took a huge hit - cygnus owed a lot to acre * “Fuck you acre” - crux and the church * Lots of bribes * Tense relationship between crux/acre If we organize events between us and other factions, such as “House” Vagrant stealing a noble, another faction defending, etc., would you recognize this as a canon event? (0:43:48) * Small scale? Lots of fuckery is cool * No war aside from faction level * No planet discovery out of extended universe * Look at this cool shit! - included in game * He still the gm * Playing it for free? Cant stop you bro - not marvel/disney * Making money? Get in touch with JP for streams and stuff * Mostly fan stuff * Logos? If used in money ways, will reach out * Play cool stuff! Post about it! Actual play reports! On the planet tags of Koschei it says it is an “Outpost” but has “hundreds of millions” of population. Which is correct? (0:46:14) * Grew beyond * It’s cool yo I’ve been asking around all the Houses and factions that Pyxis at some point would’ve requested permission to jump the Lodestone into Guild HQ. Would they’ve given permission? Would they’ve replied? If not, what would’ve happened? (0:46:40) * Don't jump into the guild hq THIS IS A BAD IDEA!!!!!!!!!! * (do it i dare u) * They might think ur funny who knows How would it be possible to raise a Minor House to Major House status and how can a Major House be dropped to Minor status? (0:47:42) * All houses get to decide, based on lots of stuff * Can split off and become small house sinstead * Independent faction until you earn house right - all rp fluff * Popularity contest - politics but also provide significant shit * Dangerous gamble - could be absorbed Since the UPC is unknown to the greater universe, would the multiple subfactions be known because the formed the UPC? (0:49:16) * Upc is only a name they use * There’s no upc, just some dumb rebels * No link between them for houses How did the various alien species see the human Empire? Are there any relations like trade among them? (0:50:22) * Non humans hold a grudge - seething hatred of 1000 years, but some think we’re buttholes * Varies a lot, esp for individual humans * pyxis/repentant? Ok standing * Communities where they interact, but dont intermingle * Aliens are no more than anumals - church * No rights, we use them - meat??? Gross * Alien serving on a pyxis ship? Not Good - Possibly illegal? * Alien rights advocacy is a thing, but dangerous * They fear/hate us Can synths be afflicted by MES? (0:52:35) * Heckin hope not * Do we know?? Nope * That’d be rough dude * They could protect each other * Scary!!!! * We don’t know enough about mes * How? Why? We dont know * Not even serpens knows * Church says it’s a burden from god, a sign of ascension * Keep in check like other impulses * A curse? Sometimes * We are so fucked How long ago did the Guild transcend? Was it before humanity took the sector, or did they originate here afterwards? (0:54:04) * They retconned us TOO HARD * History is way to modified to know for sure * We don't know, like gods * History digging? U get monkey gifs fuck off peasants * Might have a legit record of history? Unknown for sure * Gods * They totally have worshippers * Picking up their trash You mentioned that House Crux shut down House Triangulum synth projects through execution of leading researchers. At what point, relative to today, and position in the wider context of the civil war did this occur? (0:55:29) * People got shot, oops? * Public execution? Probably * Triangles probs salty af * They made life and like gods with the swans, and then crux were like TRAITORS * Most of the factions looked away * Shh don't bring this up triangles What are compads gonna look like in this game? In Swan Song they were mostly a cellphone analogue, but given how small phones have gotten in the last decade, what do personal communication devices look like on a TL4 or TL5 world? We need to see something different as long as it’s not cumbersome. (0:57:06) * Cooler and better than swan song * Trilliant coms are good shit * Low grade acre stuff * Black panther holo beads yo * Cool shit! * Holograms, AR, much shinier, HZD foci * No out of system coms though, keeps to the rule of comms travel across systems * TL4 duney * Cool shit = rich bois * Prism has comms network - software for not spying ;), or so they say. Better read that EULA * Trill are flashy high end cool stuff Look, I'm not saying this is an Eridanii bribe, but Empress Rust (the Eridanii empress) as #7? Elected to fix the crippled economy. (0:58:30) * Emperor #7? Eridanii empress Do synths age? (1:00:36) * Slow rate, or not really * Program to die, but not usually? * Some are vampires, some die after 3 years * Child synths? Probably - kid died? Synth that shit - That is fucked What is forbidden out of these things: slavery, human experiments, having a “good time” with aliens or even marriage, mind control through brain chips? Wanna know where the morals are in this version of humanity. (1:02:08) * Slavery, human experiments, mind control through space chips * Slaves no, serfs yes * Human experiments if you don’t get caught, or on your plebs * Alien sex? Gross but not illegal (hear that pyxis? (8) * Marrying aliens? Would u marry ur hat? Pyxis might * Mind control through psi stuff, nobles no, plebs sure! Unless plebs are owned by others * Nobles can get away with lots of shenanigans * Owned - feudal sense - no middle class, noble or poor * You get paid, but no power * Nobles responsible in care of people * Skilled get bought by others * Super capitalism * Deathless not imperial citizens - can kill but they’re too cool for that shit Are there any plans specifically for Aomori and you going to show them? (1:06:07) * Up to u for planet shit * Do whatever! * Adam believes in you!!!! How far back has humanity been set by loss of the synths? I imagine the tone of the setting would change depending on just how much worse the average person’s quality of life is compared to a decade or more prior? (1:06:40) * BIG SET BACK * Fornax furnaces clogged with bodies of synths * Gross * Aquila legions? Loads of synths * Factory workers * Less unemployment, but people didn’t learn to do shit * Synths did all the hard work * Oops we fucked up and guess we don't have the good shit now but guess they could have killed us all? Who decides taxation? House Eridanus or the Emperor? When Ediranus doesn’t like you, do they make new taxation laws or just figure out new ways to apply the old laws? (1:08:31) * Key tools of eri are loopholes * Unclear language, imperial taxation not enforced * Council of houses can void * Can propose taxes, but also give tax breaks * Sneaky skimming off the top * Taxes for academy maintenance for example * Emperox can step in and tell them to step off * All nobles have to pay taxes - tithes to church, eri get some but also you get paid when needed * Hong lu owe hella bucks * Deathless pay merc tax? Why do you think the Empire evolved mechs in the first place? Did someone in Fornax or Reticulum just think it would be cool, or was there some war that required them? (1:11:03) * They’d say it’s for good reasons, but privately they think it’s cool * “Combat effectiveness” * Nerds. * Spread out now, power suits for lots of things Since the time of the split between Vela and Pyxis, does House Vela have their own exploratory fleet? (1:12:28) * Nope they're done * They maintain roads, but that’s it * Pyxis are crazy * Vela keep people safe * Pyxis keep getting lost How much from Earth survived? For example, could we pull an example of democracy working on old Earth like 18th century liberals pointing to classical world? (1:13:38) * Post apoc - everyone knows what earth is, but what is actually was? Who knows * Some people understand better than others, depends on faction and planet settled on * There were civilisations like this, but all out of context * Naming ships after celebs * Name a kid ru paul, but why??? * The only people who know live in a big ol sphere and will do weird sex things before turning you into an ashtray * Was beethoven a musician/dog/oven for beets who knows Do/can faction homeworld planets have governments separate from their factions, or are you assuming the factions pretty much take over their homeworld? (1:16:16) * Planetary government for each world, but can be other factions * Every noble house gets a planet * Pyxis just built theirs from paper mache and pva glue * Become a house? Maybe, u got a planet? Have there ever been other Houses? House Cygnus’s falling is a common thing? (1:17:38) * Yes and we lost houses in the scream * Pyxis may come across a former house planet Are there different generations of synths? I imagine Cygnus didn’t nail it on the first try. Are there multiple generations that existed and updated as versions came out, or were they destroyed or updated? If so, are some generations of synths more dangerous than others? (1:18:19) * Yes, fuck us in crux * Some are more dangerous * Model one synths beep boop * Make a better human, then EVEN BETTER * Farm on a backwater planet - synths that barely qualify that are technically illegal but farm hands and shit * Where’s the dong cygnus??? It was complicated to make OK! Which faction or House made contact first with the Trilliant Ring? (1:20:28) * Bunch of diff people, nobles, acre * Just make cool shit instead How canon is “The Last Houses of Illix”, aka “Space Yu-Gi-Oh for nobles”? (1:21:01) * A Thing * Fuckin complex bro * It canon now bois * Make up stuff that fills gaps for day to day * Tv commercials! * Thirsty for lore (same) How did the Guild escape the Scream? (1:22:08) * They’re cooler than everyone What was the High Church’s trajectory through the Scream? What is their current relationship with MES? (1:22:25) * Not a Sin * They’re ok with it, a burden * Thanks Serpens for that thing you do Hey, Mr. Loremaster! I was curious about the state of education. Is it the same across all systems, tech levels, governments? It interests me a lot if you’re born into a class in this universe, since noble Houses are still a thing, but technological advancement should ease the access to knowledge. Can a simple man on a farming moon work day and night to study a degree? We at A.C.R.E. will always promise than no matter your answer, I personally hope it will be a profitable one. (1:23:14) * Acre are nerdsss * Education controlled by nobles houses * Civil right in some places but not all * Per planet decisions * Acre gives product knowledge/indoctrination * Pepsi * Child brainwashing -- prism?? ;) How was the Emperor assassinated? (1:24:48) * We don't know * Lots of stories * Imperial corpse in hands of lyra for funeral What's an average lifespan in the sector? Some people have said hundreds of years, some have said decades. It’d be helpful to know the average age of a noble person and how Trill’s rejuvenation drugs affect that? (1:25:22) * How rich are you? * Commoners? Until farming accident * Rich = old What are the technological differences between Trilliant and Triangulum? (1:26:33) * Triangles - useful * Trilliant = nerps How does A.C.R.E. act in the political theatre of your mind? Do they have other ambitions besides just trying to make a profit? (1:27:04) * Money is the most important thing! * How could you insinuate this! * $$$ How exactly does hyperspace work? Does the ship stay in real space when it goes FTL, or does it disappear from real space travel in warp space and pop back into real space? (1:27:44) * General relativity?? * Time passes the same - grab a bubble of space, jump into drive space by punching a hole, and then pop out another * ole by a planet * Lots of holes * Sci fi fluff * Cant even in system; in atmo? You blow up don't do it - Rule book goes into detail on it * Upgrades allow for atmo spike jump, talk to fornax Is Empire capital basically off limits for factions, or can we say that many factions have members in the imperial capital debating and working as the imperial government? How actively are the factions vying for the throne? (1:29:31) * No base of influence - only imperial house - HIGH TREASON * Assets sure - lawyers, party machines, maybe both at the same time * Yeah! Who are the House nobles ransoming and how will it relate to didn’t finish reading the question (1:31:26) * Make up a noble? Yeah! * Get that consent! We’ve had discussions between House Crux about dueling customs. We’re wondering if we can get a bit more info on history of the practice. (1:32:02) * Violence but legal instead of war * Lots of duel disciplines * To blood or death * Knife fights/fleet battles (rehashed from earlier) * Whoever wins is “right” * Ignore reality in favour of agreements * Ew who even disagrees * Social thing - gauch? Goach? <- it’s “gauche”, you’re not Canadian enough * Plausible deniability is great * Ur husband isn’t that hot Who have perimeter responsibility? (1:34:59) * Crux * No terran mandate - perimeter agency is crux * Crux crux crux What kind of aliens are there? Can you give some concrete examples? Pyxis and the Church HR are cool unclear but it’d be good to have some knowledge about actual names, places and all that. (1:35:37) * Aliens stream * Weird * Inhuman * More presger than klingon * We’re humans so we wanna bone, wanna eat, wanna vore? * Kirk why are you doing this to us don't bang the aliens * Sort those characters into houses - this is hogwarts all over again What caused the aliens to lose the war against humanity? (1:37:14) * We’re kind of awful? * And good at being awful * I hate this pun goodbye Can we get some details on the aliens? How many? What type? Look like? Everything, really? (1:38:01) * Probably hot Has there ever been a Lyran Emperox? (1:38:18) * Probs? * Emperox of mourning after blood eagle? The masked one dope * Solid emperox after lyra - vela * No pyxis emperox * Crux at least twice earlier before no clear ruler What is the dominant imperial language for politics and high culture? (1:41:05) * “English” - sino-korean, hindi built-in * Church comes from latin roots but went mandarin also * Planets have dominant language? But multicultural! * It’s a pidgin based on english * Science uses arabic and cantonese * More culture not less I’m assuming the Houses are all intermarried and their bloodlines are mixed. Assuming that’s what happened, what happened to the Cygnus spouses or partners of members of the other Houses? (1:44:07) * Cygnus spouses? * Uh oh * Dead very rip * Unless important enough * Depends on influence How rare are psi-mechs, and particularly heavy psi-mechs? (1:45:07) * Rare * Not that rare, cheeky squint, He really likes and wants mechs What great feat did Pyxis do to be recognized as their own House? (1:45:52) * Big ol temper tantrum * Slam that space door “YOU’RE NOT MY REAL DAD” At the moment of writing this correspondence two members of the noble House Aquila are under threat of annihilation. An explosive has supposedly been placed by the lowly and fractured UPC during an RP prayer event held by the High Church of Messiah-As-Emperor. If the UPC are indeed foolish enough to martyr these nobles, it could give the Houses cause to ally in wiping them from the map. You’ve mentioned you may allow your grand experiment to inform the sector you built outside of the faction turn, but is there potential that events like these make an appearance in the game itself, just as a news blip in the peripheral of the players’ adventure? My hope is that you read this is honor of, not in memoriam for, Legate Aquila V.T. Anastol and Decanus Aquila Magius Avitus. Ave, brave soldiers. May wind forever be under the wing of Aquila. Ferociter, fideliter. (1:46:57) * Aquila are so extra i love them * Rp events - love em and do them! * Do not be surprised if he asks to do a thing - consent! * Rp only rp until discussed * Make up cool shit? People get hyped * Big ol gala fuckin nerds * <3 What technology does House Triangulum have access to? Considering they’re tech level 5, the rulebook provides some suggestions, but the things (life extension, nanites, time-space manipulation) appear to be the sole domain of other factions. (1:49:47) * TL5 planet? Go nuts * TL over 9000 for the guild What’s up? What’s the deal with the psychic academy chilling in sector 0008, planet Mona, being outside the oversight exerted by House Serpens? (1:50:51) * Why not - not serpens? Or big cluster of serpens Doesn’t Trillia IX deserve the Cyborgs tag? What impact does a person’s cybernetics have on MES psionic powers used against them? (1:52:17) * Trilliant? Not cyborgs * Make cyborg shit * Cybernetics vc psi stuff - no effect How viable is it for the noble Houses to form an oligarchic government among themselves, like a council of nobles, instead of electing an Emperox? Would that be legal? Does it have precedent? Would the Church try to take over? (1:53:26) * Only way out of this garbage pile we’re in * Sure it’s treason, but what if it isn’t? * Church is against it, but may back powerful stuff Since the premise of the many Houses were colony ships, how did House Serpens end up with the responsibility of psychic training and treatment? Did each colony ship start with the responsibility, or was it acquired later? (1:55:52) * Med ship * Eheh caduceus (we know it’s wrong but who even has context for earth shit) * All the systems to make people came from medical fleet * Fornax is the baby house ;) * Fornax has planned parenthood (8 * Lyra breed in house for good psi shit - bene gesserit Revoked later by Adam, pending source * Genetic profiles - bone with this person * Intense cinder * Lyra are hot Does House Reticulum only craft great weapons worthy of the finest of the Emperor? Do we craft weapon suitable for outfitting the bulk of Aquila’s legions? (1:58:54) * Reti are not mass producing stuff * Custom good shit * Acre mass produces weapons * Best mech? Bespoke by a mix of houses * ACRE makes the knock off shit What is the Sealed Menace of House Triangulum? (2:00:46) * He does not know Currently Aquila’s in-House lore states anyone can be awarded a lower noble title by serving 25 years in the legion, similar to the Roman path of citizenship. We understand that nobility is mostly hereditary, but many of us were brought into this system. So, question: can this system have a place in Far Verona? (2:01:12) * Yeah but you will be made fun of * No respect * But fuck it, you earned that shit About Kama, how fucked up are things down there? Is it a dystopian lawless alien-engineered didn’t finish reading the question (2:02:15) * Need some real IRL backstory for this but majorly fucked up * Used for a real; dirty phase for alien fornication * We found it and thought it was cool * Guild fleshlights are canon * Dangerous and unsanitary but it is the time of your life This it where you go when you got nothing left to lose Category:Lore Category:History